Jusqu'aux Enfers
by Gaiseric08
Summary: Alors qu'Aphrodite semble s'endormir lentement, un vieux souvenir d'enfance lui revient en mémoire...


Allongé sur le dos, paisible, calme, alors que le sommeil l'emportait lentement, des tas de souvenirs assaillaient l'esprit d'Aphrodite. Dont un en particulier qui le fit sourire.

C'était à l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un apprenti chevalier. Son entrainement était achevé, il avait obtenu l'armure d'or des Poissons et son maître venait de mourir, après le fameux rituel de l'échange écarlate, indispensable pour tous les futurs chevaliers des Poissons pour résister au poison mortel de leurs roses démoniaques. C'est le cœur lourd et les yeux rougis par la tristesse que le jeune Aphrodite était arrivé au Sanctuaire. Ce jour-là, Shion l'avait accueillis avec la plus grande gentillesse et l'avait longuement consolé, ce qui avait apaisé le jeune garçon.

Après avoir visité le Sanctuaire et fait le tour de son temple, Shion avait présenté Aphrodite à ses camarades. A ce moment-là, Aphrodite était stressé. Tous ces regards posés sur lui, ces chuchotements à son sujet le rendaient mal à l'aise. Les joues rougies par la gêne et la tête basse, le jeune suédois avait rejoint ses camarades. Il s'était mis à l'écart, tout seul.

Plus tard, à l'entrainement, alors qu'il était assis à attendre son tour, un petit blond, accompagné d'un petit roux, était venu le voir.

« Pourquoi tu portes pas de masque alors que t'es une fille ? »

Aphrodite avait eu un léger sursaut lorsque le petit blond lui avait demandé ça. Il l'avait fixé un instant, les joues rougies par la gêne.

« Mais je suis pas une fille… »

Le petit blond s'était mis à rire. Aphrodite se sentait mal.

« Bah tu ressembles à une fille en tout cas. En plus, tu t'appelles Aphrodite, c'est pas un prénom de garçon ça ! »

Le jeune suédois se sentait de plus en plus mal et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait posé par hasard son regard sur le petit roux, l'implorant presque. Celui-ci avait simplement soupiré.

« Ca suffit Milo, tu le mets mal à l'aise. Laisse-le tranquille. »

« Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi il avait pas de masque, je croyais que c'était une fille avec ses cheveux longs tout bouclés ! »

« Milo, tu as aussi les cheveux longs tout bouclés… »

« Oui mais j'ai pas un visage de fille moi ! »

« Aller, ça suffit. Excuse-toi… »

Milo avait rapidement présenté ses excuses avant de filer avec le petit Camus. Aphrodite n'avait rien dit, il était vexé. Le soir-là, il s'était longuement regardé dans un miroir. Milo avait tort, il ne ressemblait pas à une fille.

Les jours, les semaines passaient et Aphrodite était toujours seul. Chaque jour, il subissait les remarques moqueuses du petit Scorpion et du petit Lion. Le jeune suédois encaissait toujours en silence. Jusqu'au jour où il a craqué. C'était à l'entrainement. Ce jour-là, il s'était entrainé contre Milo et avait perdu. Il était resté assis par terre pour souffler un peu pendant que Milo faisait son malin auprès de ses amis qui le félicitaient. Tout sourire, il s'était tourné vers Aphrodite.

« Je pouvais pas perdre contre fille ! »

Et il s'était mis à rire et les moqueries allaient bon train avec Aiolia. Toujours assis par terre, Aphrodite sentait la colère monter en lui.

« Aller pleurs pas petite fille, c'est pas grave ! »

C'était la moquerie de trop. Hors de lui, Aphrodite avait ramassé un gros caillou près de lui et s'était relevé d'un bond avant de se jeter sur Milo tout en hurlant qu'il n'était pas une fille. Ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu le cri horrible qu'avait poussé le Scorpion que le Poisson avait retrouvé ses esprits. Haletant et tout tremblant, il avait relevé doucement la tête. Milo était par terre, la tête en sang. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il avait lâché la pierre, effrayé. Aiolia s'était jeté sur lui pour le frapper mais Angelo et Shura l'avaient retenu. Se sentant horriblement mal, Aphrodite s'était enfuit en courant.

Le soir-là, tout le Sanctuaire était à la recherche d'Aphrodite. Après l'incident avec Milo, il était resté introuvable. Inquiet, Shion avait demandé à tout le monde de le retrouver. Shura et Angelo avaient fait équipe pour le chercher. Alors qu'ils marchaient le long de la plage en l'appelant, ils l'ont retrouvé. Aphrodite s'était réfugié entre deux énormes rochers et avait passé la journée à pleurer. Les deux garçons s'étaient doucement approchés de lui en souriant.

« Allez-vous en, laissez-moi tranquille ! »

« Certainement pas ! Maintenant qu'on t'a retrouvé. »

« Ouais, on a passé toute la journée à te chercher tu sais ? »

Aphrodite avait relevé la tête et les avait regardés avec surprise.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, tout le Sanctuaire est à ta recherche. On s'est tous inquiété. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, même cette andouille de Milo. »

Aphrodite avait rougis et avait baissé les yeux.

« Je voulais pas le frapper… je voulais pas lui faire mal… »

Il s'était remis à pleurer. Shura et Angelo avaient souris.

« On sait. Mais il t'a cherché, ça lui apprendra. »

« Ouais ! Pis entre nous, t'es plutôt beau ! »

Angelo avait rougis en disant cela mais Aphrodite avait souris.

« Attention, il te fait des avances ! »

Shura lui avait un clin d'œil et Angelo l'avait poussé en râlant. Aphrodite s'était mis à rire.

« Aller, on ferait bien de rentrer au Sanctuaire ! »

« J'ai pas envie d'y retourner… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les autres… ils vont me détester encore plus après ce que j'ai fait… »

« Personne te déteste, Aphro ! »

« Alors pourquoi personne me parle ? »

« Ils n'osent pas, c'est tout. Mais personne ne te déteste. »

« Ouais ! Et pis même, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire ? T'es notre ami maintenant ! »

Aphrodite avait regardé Angelo avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Les deux garçons avaient souris et lui avaient tendu chacun une main. Heureux, Aphrodite avait attrapé leur main et tous les trois, ils étaient rentrés au Sanctuaire. C'est jour-là qu'est née leur indestructible amitié. Aphrodite les aimait tellement tous les deux qu'il les suivrait jusqu'aux Enfers.

Allongé sur le sol du temple des Poissons, calme, paisible, Aphrodite avait froid. Il sentait la vie l'abandonner lentement. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, presque imperceptible. Il avait l'air heureux. Il murmura doucement, dans un dernier souffle…

« J'arrive les amis, attendez-moi. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent. Ses deux amis étaient là, debout en face de lui et lui souriaient. Ils avaient chacun une main tendue vers lui. Aphrodite sourit à son tour. Il attrapa leur main et tous les trois, ils s'en allèrent.


End file.
